robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Trousers
Techno Trousers was an American competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the second round of the US Championship in Extreme Warriors, but was eliminated in the first round of both the Nickelodeon Annihilator and Mayhem competitions. The robot's original working name was The Wrong Trousers in reference to the 1993 Wallace and Gromit animated short film, The Wrong Trousers. However, this was changed before filming. The team further reinforced Techno Trousers' theme by wearing tall trousers with red braces throughout their appearances. Design As its name suggests, Techno Trousers was modeled on a pair of trousers, with a rear box section containing two wheels and a pair of red bands resembling braces, as well as two very long cylindrical sections resembling trouser 'legs' protruding from the front. The left 'leg' also contained the robot's weapon - a lance attached to the end of a truck spring and drawn back by a hydraulic cylinder using a cable. The lance would fire once it was released from a catch lock, hoping to pierce through other robots' armor. However, despite being invertible, Techno Trousers was sluggish, cumbersome and prone to being easily shunted around, as a result of its low pushing power and excessive length. Robot History Season 2 In Round 1, Techno Trousers fought fellow Extreme Warriors debutants Darkness and Mechadroid. It was sluggish moving away from the CPZ, and stayed out of most of the action early on as Darkness and Mechadroid fought each other. It was then shoved by Mechadroid into another CPZ where Sgt. Bash came in to attack. Techno Trousers was pushed out by Mechadroid and Darkness into the pit release button and another CPZ, where Sergeant Bash grabbed hold of its rear end and dragged it across the arena before letting go. However, Techno Trousers survived as Darkness pushed Mechadroid into the pit a few seconds later. In Round 2, Techno Trousers faced the experienced Rosie the Riveter 2. It used its actuated spear to knock Rosie The Riveter 2 back but the spike failed to recoil, rendering it useless. Techno Trousers then spent most of the fight being pushed around by its opponent. Rosie The Riveter 2 pushed Techno Trousers into the CPZs where Matilda and Dead Metal attacked it, before ramming Techno Trousers into into the pit trigger. Here, Rosie the Riveter 2 drove under Techno Trousers completely, and carried it over to the edge of the pit. Techno Trousers did not move away, and Rosie the Riveter 2 dropped Techno Trousers into the pit, eliminating them from the US Championship. Nickelodeon Techno Trousers first fought in the Mayhem tournament alongside Vert-I-Go and Joker. At first, the robot seemed to be having mobility problems, and was uninvolved in the battle bar a light lift from Vert-I-Go, but after Vert-I-Go turned it over, Techno Trousers slowly began moving again. Once Vert-I-Go had immobilized Joker, the two active robots fought, but Techno Trousers was flipped onto a steam vent, and was lifted by Vert-I-Go on several other occasions. Towards the end of the fight, Techno Trousers was pushed into the CPZ and Shunt axed its hydraulic tank, causing it to spill fluid all over the arena floor, and Techno Trousers became immobile. It had survived for long enough to qualify for a Judges' decision, but Techno Trousers easily lost this decision to Vert-I-Go. Techno Trousers also competed in the Annihilator, again falling in the first round. Once the fight started, Techno Trousers was suffering more technical difficulties and barely moved throughout the bout. It was eventually considered immobilized, counted out and put on the floor flipper, landing on Bunny Attack's hammer as it flew in the air. Techno Trousers was therefore eliminated from the Annihilator. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record Trivia *Techno Trousers was referred to as The Wrong Trousers in an official souvenir program, a further reference to the Wallace and Gromit series. *A clip of Techno Trousers being axed by Shunt was used in the show's opening sequence between Series 6 and 7. Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars Category:Invertible Robots